AKB0048 Concert On INDONESTAR!
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: AKB0048 akan melakukan konser besar ke Indonestar! Eh? INDONESTAR itu dimana? Dan bagaimana kondisi disana! Mind to read? Hate this—so don't read! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**AKB0048 Concert On INDONESTAR!**

Disclaimer : AKB0048 adalah kepunyaan Yasushi Akimoto. Tapi cerita ini adalah kepunyaan Momoka Mayuyu. Kenal? Kenal? NGGAK!

Warnings : Yang hubungannya gak ada sama cerita aslinya, lah! Typo dan EYd gak bener dapat anda jumpai dengan mudahnya. Oh ... OOC-nya terlihat sangat jelas!

Genre : Banyak! Terutama Humor, oke?

Pairings : Napa harus dikasih tahu? Tulisannya udah jelas, kan? Saya kasih tanda, saya gak suka YURI. Apa daya, AKB0048 gak ada cowok yang ganteng! #PLAK!  
Okelah, Yuka ... Mamoru ganteng ... dan okelah, saya ngaku! Kak Ayame Yumesaki udah bikin saya mulai suka ama YURI! Eits ... tapi kalo genre humor aja saya suka YURI. YAOI? NOOOOOOO! X(

Author's Note : Kenapa saya bikin fic lagi sementara yang satu belum selesai? Nih fic genre-nya humor. Dan saya mau nge-refresh otak dengan bikin yang humor-humor. Boleh, yah? Oh ... Indonestar, kalian udah tahu, kan? Indonesia!

* * *

**AKB0048 Concert On INDONESTAR! © MOMOKA MAYUYU  
1 : Berita Besar!**

* * *

Nagisa sudah menjadi Acchan ke-14. Dan tentu aja, dia sekarang lagi asyik-asyikkan konser di panggung beserta para _successor_. Dan sekarang ini—lagi-lagi—mereka semua konser di Lancastar. Apa gak bosen ke Lancastar lagi?

"Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! YES!"

Dan yang author bingungin ... mereka selalu nyanyi Aitakatta tiap konser di Lancastar!

Seusai konser, si Acchan alias Nagisa, langsung ke tempat nyokap-nya lagi kayak dulu.

"MAMA!"

Eh? Ni anak biar jadi _successor _masih manja?!

"Mama, gue kangen!"

Ehk ... Acchan ngomong pake **"gue" **ke nyokapnya?!

"ACCHAN!" teriak si Center Nova baru, Chieri. "Atsuko-san, anda menjumpai ibu anda lagi seperti dulu?"

Hh ... Chieri, hanya karena Nagisa menjadi Acchan, kamu tak perlu se-formal itu, Nak!

"Iya, napa? Syirik?" sindir Acchan.

"Tidak," Oho~ lembut sekali gadis ini :D

Ayahnya Acchan alias Nagisa datang lagi nemuin putri satu-satunya di dunia (?). Tapi kali ini gak pake sifat dingin kayak dulu.

"HYAA! PAPA!"

Eh? Itu bukan Acchan yang teriak. Itu Chieri!

"Eh, Chieri?" Acchan melepas pelukan dari mamanya. "Bukannya papa lo udah ... EEEEH? CHIERI, ITU BOKAP GUEEEE!"

WHAT?! Chieri yang tadi lembut dan anggun langsung berubah GaJe dan meluk ayah orang sembarangan. Papanya Acchan langsung bengong kayak orang polos yang gak tahu apa-apa.

"Iya, ini bokap lo! Tapi ini calon mertua gue!" bicara Chieri mulai ngelantur! Gak pake EYd lagi!

Acchan kaget setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya Chieri ngelamar dia pakai cara kayak gini! Ngelamar Acchan gak pake acara bilang "I love you" atau "will you marry me". Malah dengan bilang "ini calon mertua gue"

...

"ACCHAN! Elo marah ama gueeee?" rengek Chieri sambil meluk-meluk tangan Acchan. Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke panggung.

"Udahlah, bentar lagi giliran konser kenkyusei! Siap-siap aja dulu sana!" Acchan ngelepas pelukan Chieri.

"Tapi lo gak marah, kaaaan?!"

"_Onzin_! Sana!"

"Ya, udah ... eh, _onzin_, tuh, apaan?!"

Acchan gak menjawab dan langsung pergi aja. Chieri juga langsung pergi dengan riangnya karena ia yakin Acchan gak marah ama dia.

"Acchan, lo marah ama Chieri karena dia tiba-tiba ngelamar elo, ya?" tanya Yuuko. Acchan menatap tajam ke Yuuko.

"Yuuko-san tahu dari mana?!"

"Jangan panggil embel-embel 'san', dong! Derajat (?) kita nih udah setara! Malah elo lebih tinggi, jadi Acchan!"

"Acchan bukan Center Nova. Eh, dari mana lo tahu?"

"Tadi gue ngeliat kejadiannya. Terus lo marah?"

"Banget! Cara ngelamar-nya itu gak ROMANTIS!"

Ternyata ini yang bikin Acchan marah!

"Eh, kita nonton konser kenkyusei, yuk!" ajak Yuuko menghilangkan suasana panasnya Acchan (?)

"Huff ... okelah!"

Dan akhirnya ... Yuuko berhasil mengalihkan amarah Acchan!

"Arigatou, Minna!" seluruh kenkyusei yang konser itu ternyata udah mengucapkan terima kasih mereka. Berarti Acchan ama Yuuko telat, dong!

"Sinting, dah! Ini hari sial gue!" gerutu Acchan. Dan setelah ngucapin tuh kalimat, langsung datang Tsubasa-san ke tengah panggung mau nyampain pengumuman.

"Ehem ... pengumuman, sodara-sodara!"

Iye ... kami juga tahu ada pengumuman! -.-

"AKB0048 akan melakukan konser besar di Indonestar selama 1 minggu!"

Acchan kesedak. SATU MINGGU?! KE INDONESTAR? Eh ... Indonestar itu dimana?

"Ano ... Yuuko, Indonestar itu dimana?!"

Yuuko langsung ketawa. "Elo aneh, deh! Gak tahu Indonestar tapi nanya ke orang yang gak tahu juga?!"

Acchan langsung cemberut. Kirain Yuuko tahu dimana.

"Tsubasa-san, aku pinjem mic-nya!" pinta Chieri dari atas panggung.

"Chieri, itu punya kamu ada di tangan!"

"Oh, iya, lupa!" Chieri langsung ngeluarin mic-nya yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia pegang (?). "Konbawa, Minna! Saya Sono Chieri, si Center Nova baru di 00! Saya mau ngumumin sesuatu!"

Yuuko dan Acchan langsung tegang. Chieri mau ngumumin apa?

"BUAT YANG BERNAMA MAEDA ATSUKO KE-14, TOLONG TERIMA CINTA GUE!"

Acchan langsung pingsan. Apa ini masih kurang romantis, ya?

...

Seluruh anggota 00 udah di Akibastar. Mereka lagi bongkar-bongkar pakaian buat ke Indonestar yang mereka sendiri gak tahu dimana itu tempat.

"ACHAAAAAAN!"

Akhir-akhir ini, Chieri suka neriakin nama Acchan. Dia udah cinta mati, gitu?!

Acchan ngebuka matanya. Lama betul dia pingsan.

"HUAAA, ACCHAN! Jangan tinggalin gue!" Chieri yang nggak sadar kalo Acchan udah bangun masih nempelin pelukannya ke badan Acchan.

"Eh, CHIERI?! LO NGAPAIN?!"

Aneh banget. Nih kedua anak emang bener OOC, dah!

"Ah, Acchan! Lo udah sadar!" Chieri langsung sumringah denger suara Acchan. "Lo marah lagi ama gue? Padahal gue udah berusaha ngelamar lo pake acara yang romantis ..."

"Itu yang lo bilang romantis?! Pake kata-kata yang indah dikit napa?"

"Jangan-jangan ... Acchan, lo udah ada yang punya? Siapa? Yuuko, ya?" tanya Chieri dengan polosnya.

"Nggak, lah, bego! Ah, ya ampun! Gue belum nyiapin baju!" seru Acchan yang ngeliat Chieri udah megang koper di tangannya.

"Tenang aja, udah gue siapin! Jadi lo gak marah lagi, kan?" bujuk Chieri. Acchan—mungkin dengan terpaksa—mengangguk.

"Semua, kumpul semua (?)!" perintah Tsubasa-san yang bikin semua bingung karena dia ngulang kalimatnya. "Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Tsubasa to the point dan menyebabkan anak buahnya nampang wajah protes.

"KOK, SEKARANG?!"

"BISING!" Tsubasa-san langsung cepet ngejawab, nih! "Pokoknya kalian berangkat sekarang, TITIK!"

Nah ... artinya, mereka semua harus pasrah akan keadaan. Tapi masalahnya, Acchan lagi selemah-lemahnya (?). Kan, baru bangun dari pingsan panjang (?).

"Eh, Tsubasa-san! Acchan gimana?" tanya Chieri nyari alasan supaya gak berangkat sekarang. Sialnya, Tsubasa cuek aja.

"Nah, kalau kalian udah selesai protes, segera ke flying get (gini tulisannya?)! JANGAN BANYAK PROTES LAGI!" Tsubasa langsung ninggalin para member 00 yang sedang meratapi nasib masing-masing (eh?).

Ke INDONESTAR? Gimana kondisi disana? Next Stage? Next Stage? Ok, Next Stage!

~To Be Next Stage~

* * *

Oh~ Fic yang kependekan! OhaKonniKonbaOya, Minna!  
Fic kedua ini ... cuma fic usil doang!  
Ngeliat episode terakhirnya AKB (huaa tamat T^T), daku jadi kepikiran tentang NagiChie  
Anehnya ... disini OOC buat Chieri terlalu berlebihan -_-  
Tapi ... ya, sudahlah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.


	2. Ini INDONESTAR!

**AKB0048 Concert On INDONESTAR!**

Disclaimer : Gak perlu dibilang berkali-kali, kan? Kalian sudah tahu ini punya manager saya, Aki-P -3- #mimpi

Warnings : Semuanya warnings-nya, kok! 0_0

Genre : Silakan Anda memutar balik otak Anda untuk mencari unsur intristik ini #PLAK!

Pairings : Ada tulisannya, kan? Fakta, saya nggak suka YURI. Entah apa yang bikin pengen buat :D

Momoka's note : Saya berharap Anda tidak sakit kepala membaca cerita ini. Karena di dalamnya mengandung unsur narkoba, sabu-sabu, boraks, dll -.-"

**AKB0048 Concert On INDONESTAR! © MOMOKA MAYUYU  
2 : Ini INDONESTAR!**

Acchan memegang kepalanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya ia mabuk. Untung gak sampe muntah. Siapa yang mau bersihin muntah Acchan? Paling para fans-nya dia rebutan mau ngambil terus disimpan di rumah dan bawa ke sekolah lalu bangga-banggain tuh muntah. Dikira barang keramat, ntar (-.-).

"Acchan pusing, ya? Mau Chieri ambilin obat?" denger Chieri ngomong seimut itu bikin Momoka melayang (*3*) tapi Momoka, kan, gak suka cewek ngomong sok imut (sendirinya gitu). Jadi lupakan saja ...

"Gue bingung ada apa sama lo. Kepribadian lo ganda atau apa? Pertama lo nyapa gue pakai cara formal, terus sifat lo berubah gaje, dan akhirnya jadi kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang lo sok imut! Ada apa, sih?!" kepala Acchan tambah puyeng. Untung ada Yuuko yang bersedia menambah puyengnya.

"Kalo gak mau sakit mati aja!"

Parah, dah. Itu ide Mayuyu, lho!

"Masalahnya gue gak tahu gimana cara bunuh diri," jawab Acchan. Ini parah! Parah!

"Kan tinggal gantung diri," usul Takamina.

"Itu cara basi. Gue pengin yang modern dan terbaru caranya. Kaga banget deh ngeliat berita 'Acchan Gantung Diri'. Gak mungkin kalo Acchan yang sempurna ini bunuh diri pakai cara orang yang patah hati dan kuno kayak gitu! Amit-amit, ah!"

"Acchan jangan mati! Kalau Acchan mati, Chieri ikut mati juga. Chie mau sama Acchan terusss!" Chieri segera memeluk lengan Acchan.

"Inilah yang bisa bikin gue mati telak!"

.

"Minna, SAMPAAAAAAIIIIIII!" teriak Tsubasa-san. Gak tahu, kan, suara Tsubasa-san itu kalau teriak melengking?

"Uff ... gue pengin cepat ke hotel," keluh Acchan.

"Chie pengin berkemah :3"

Mendengar ucapan Chieri, semua berpaling ke arah cewek yang (anehnya) polos itu. Chieri dengan polosnya malah berkata,"Chie suka alam. Makanya berkemah itu baik."

Sudahlah, lupakan (-_-).

Acchan duluan keluar. Matanya langsung kecewa. Kirain mendarat di bandara tahu-tahu ini di pasar. Ada apa, nih? Siapa yang nyupir?

Acchan memutuskan jalan-jalan dulu. Ninggalin teman-temannya yang lagi ngangkatin barang-barang.

_Ga papa, ada Chieri. Tuh anak pasti ngangkatin barang gue._ Tuh, pikirannya jahat banget. Sayangnya, emang betul pikirannya Acchan. Chieri ngangkatin barang-barangnya Acchan. Ia juga udah keluar. Menoleh kesana-sini.

_Perasaan tadi Acchan keluar_. Pikirnya. Chieri masuk lagi ke dalam. Nihil. Keluar, ke dalam, luar-dalam-luar-dalam. Gak ada!

"Yuuko-san ..." air mata Chieri netes. Anak ini malah jadi super imut kalau nangis! "Acchan ileng!"

"Hah?! Ileng? Apa, tuh, ileng?!" jawab Yuuko sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"HILANG!"

"Ooh. HAH?!"

Berkat teriakan dewa itu, semua menatap dia.

"ACCHAN HILANG!"

"KYAAAA!" gilanya, semua pada lari-lari memutari ruangan sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang gila. Gawatlah ... gawat (-_-).

Yuuko segera berlari keluar dan anehnya tanya sama salah satu penjual sayur disini. "Mbak, liat Acchan?"

"Liat," jawab mbak penjual sayur dengan gigi ompong di depan itu.

"Dimana mbak?!"

"Disini."

"Ada, mbak?"

"Ada, mau berapa?"

"Satu lah, mbak!"

Mbak-mbak itu menurut dan membungkus sesuatu. Yuuko malah bengong. Itu Acchan?

"Ini acan-nya, Mas! Cuma 3 perak, kok."

Mbak gile, dikira Yuuko laki-laki, apah?

"Mbak, ACCHAN, Mbak! Bukan ACAN!"

"INI ACAN LHO, MAS!" eh, mbak-nya mengeras!

"SAYA PEREMPUAN, MBAK! ACCHAN, BUKAN ACAN!"

"INI ACAN!"

"UDAH LAH, LUPAIN!" Yuuko langsung pergi sambil menggeram. Tuh mbak-mbak emang gile, pikirnya.

"Gimana, Yuuko?" tanya Takamina. "Udah ketemu?"

"Mana ada! Malah ketemu Bu Le gila."

"Bule? Ada bule?" tanya Tomochin.

"Iya. Disono! Bu Le gila."

Tomochin menatap Yuuko kagum. Tomochin biar artis gak pernah ketemu bule asli. Yuuko jadi bingung ditatap Tomochin kayak gitu. Emang Tomochin nge-fans ama Bu Le penjual sayur?!

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus temukan Acchan dan membunuhnya seperti harapannya. MATI."

Semua bergidik mendengar ucapan Mayuyu. Kalau si cyborg udah bilang gitu, pastinya begitu ketemu Acchan peluru langsung melesat dari tangannya yang semulus citra. Yang jadi pertanyaan, emang kulit Mayuyu mulus?

"Bukannya harapan Acchan mau bunuh diri?" ucap Kanata.

"Supaya dia nggak masuk neraka, maka kita bunuh lebih dulu. Setelah itu, apabila ia menjadi hantu, dia bisa bunuh diri," jawab Mayu.

"Tapi masuk neraka juga, kan? Bunuh diri!"

"Tapi dia, kan, hantu. Mana mungkin mati, lah!" seru Takamina.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... Acchan belum jadi hantu, kok!" ujar Orine. Semua mengangguk, menyadari kalau obrolan mereka keluar jalur.

"Terus Acchan gimana? Masih ileng, kan?!" Chieri mengingatkan. Kembali ke reaksi awal, mereka lari-lari sambil teriak. Chieri pun menyesali ucapannya.

"SURPRISE!" teriak Acchan tiba-tiba. Chieri langsung sumringah dan memeluk Acchan.

"Acchan! Kupikir kausudah mati!"

Acchan kembali mual denger kalimat dramatis Chieri. Siapa yang tahan denger, sih? Kirain dia barusan jatuh dari naga ke arah semburan api yang panas (nyambung ke film mana, lagi -_-)?

"Jadi ... penginapannya dimana, nih?" tanya Kanata yang kakinya sudah pegal.

"Iya, dimana, Tsubasa-san? Aku sekamar dengan Sonata dan Makoto," sahut Suzuko.

"Jangan seenaknya ambil teman kamar, dong!" seru Kanata. "Aku sekamar dengan Mariko dan Takamina-san."

"Kausendiri juga milih teman kamar sendiri!" ujar Yuuka.

"AKU YANG SEKAMAR DENGAN TAKAMINA!" bentak Yuuko.

"Tidak dengan kalian berdua," dengus Takamina.

"Aku sekamar dengan Acchan!" ujar Chieri tegas.

"Aku lebih baik mati," ucap Acchan.

"Biar aku sekamar denganmu, Acchan," ucap Mayuyu yang udah nafsu ingin membunuh.

"Aku dengan Sae," bujuk Megu.

"Sae denganku!" bantah Sayaka.

"Aku dengan Kojiharu," pinta Tomochin.

"Aku mau sama Yuuko! Original Yuuko juga sama original Kojiharu!" seru Kojiharu.

"Mayu, aku sama kamu! Kenapa kamu sama Acchan?!" seru Yukirin.

"Satu kamar tiga orang, kan?" ucap Acchan.

"Acchan jangan sama-sama Mayu dan Yukirin! Pokoknya kita selalu berdua!" Chieri terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Berdua saja kenapa? Biar aku dengan Takamina," usul Yuuko.

"Enak saja! Takamina-san milikku!" seru Kanata.

"DIAM!" teriak Tsubasa-san. Semua langsung membeku di tempat. Perlu anda ingat, Tsubasa-san itu tidak pernah segan-segan untuk membunuh anda. Dia jauh lebih sadis dari Mayu :3

"Aku yang memutuskan kalian sekamar dengan siapa! Tapi sebelumnya, kita ke penginapan dulu."

Semua pun menurut dan pergi ke penginapan. Hotel Miracle Waves.

"Kamar nomor 021 di lantai dua, Acchan-Chieri-Mayuyu."

Chieri berlonjak girang. Nagisa nepuk dahi. Mayuyu tersenyum lick.

"Kamar nomor 003 lantai satu, Takamina-Yuuko-Kanata."

"HELL YEAH!" teriak Yuuko dana Kanata sambil berlonjak girang. Takamina langsung sweatdrop.

"Kamar 002 lantai satu, Sonata-Mariko-Makoto."

No coment. Tapi Mariko sedikit kecewa gak sekamar dengan Takamina.

"Kamar 033 lantai tiga, Suzuko-Sayaka-Sae."

"LANTAI TIGA?!" teriak Sayaka.

Suzuko dan Sae no coment. Tapi Suzuko sedikit canggung apa dia bisa beradaptasi dengan 2 orang makhluk tomboi. Salah. Yang satu tomboi dan yang satu yankee. Tapi Sayaka nggak bisa dibilang yankee karena dia nggak mukul-mukul orang. Jadi lebih tepat kalau kita panggil dia ahli Judo (?).

"Kamar 005 lantai satu, Yukirin-Kojiharu-Tomochin."

Pas banget itu. Tiga gadis yang lembut-lembut nan ibu-ibu -_- Pas banget juga kena sexy-nya.

"Kamar 012 lantai satu, Yuuka-Orine-Megu. Ya, cuma segini. Berarti Wanibuchi Megumi satu-satunya generasi 76 yang ikut. Okelah, ini kunci kamar kalian."

Suzuko menelah ludah. Sekamar dengan Sae yang enjoy itu okelah. Tapi kalau Sayaka ... terlebih mereka satu-satunya yang di lantai tiga.

Suzuko pun naik ke atas lebih dulu dibanding Sae dan Sayaka yang lagi ndeso mengagumi nuansa hotel yang gaya pantai dan laut itu. Hotel mewah, dekat pantai, dan air laut juga jernih. Dilengkapi dengan kolam renang besar di belakang hotel dan di atapnya. Pemandian air panas, bioskop mini, ruang karaoke, tempat jual souvenir, restoran (jelas), dan masih banyak lagi.

Suzuko terpana membuka pintu kamarnya. Wow. Satu kata yang bisa mengungkapkan ekspresinya. Kamar yang gayanya benar-benar bernuansa pantai. Ada balkonnya juga. Suzuko bisa tahan disini. Ia yakin begitu.

.

Acchan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Melihat kawan sekamarnya yang sedang lemah dan tak berdaya, Mayuyu mengurungkan niatnya buat meledakkan kamar 021 ini.

"Kamar ini gede dan bagus. Sayang jendelanya kaca besar kek gini. Untung ada tirainya. Parahnya, pintu balkonnya juga kaca. Syukurin tuh balkon nggak kaca juga," komentar Acchan.

"Ini kamar udah sempurna buat gue," sahut Chieri.

Acchan ngerti kenapa Chieri kabur dari rumah. Satu alasan selain mau jadi member AKB, dia nggak betah tidur di kamar yang penuh ama tanaman. Gimana dia mau ngirup oksigen di malam hari? Tumbuhan bernafas di malam hari dan berfotosintesis di siang hari. Jelas kalo Chieri berebut oksigen sama tumbuhan jadinya. Orang Jepang gak memperhatikan ini, ya? X_X

"Malam ini kita istirahat aja. Besok sore baru manggung di 100% Ampuh (?). Tapi kayaknya mereka udah ganti nama jadi 00% Ampuh," ucap Mayu. "Terus ada acara malam ini di Hitam Putih."

"Hitam Putih? Maksudnya Kuro Shiroi (?)?" tanya Acchan.

"Hitam Putih. Itu acara punya Deddy Corbuzier the 4th (maafkan saya, Pak Deddy!)."

Acchan melongo. Deddy Corbuzier the 4th? Ah, sudahlah. Untung daripada Eyang Subur the 4th, kan? (X_X).

"Hitam Putih bukannya kayak Yin dan Yang, ya?" ujar Chieri polos.

"Salah. Itu, mah, hitam putih kotoran cecak!" seru Mayu.

"Jorok, ah!" kata Acchan. "Gue pingin keluar. Lo berdua sini aja, gak usah kemana-mana! Ngerti, lo?"

Mayu dan Chieri ngangguk. Setelah keluar, Chieri mandangin Mayu heran. "Kok, Acchan kayak gangster?"

"Iya, gangster gadungan," jawab Mayu kalem.

"Mayu-san, jadwal kita apa aja, sih?" tanya Chieri.

"Hari ini istirahat, besok sore tampil di 00% Ampuh. Terus malamnya ke Hitam Putih. Lusa malam jadi bintang tamu di Opera Van Javastar. Tapi yang ikut cuma Yuuko-Kanata-Makoto-Sonata-Takamina-Sayaka. Malam itu juga aku-Yukirin-Acchan-Mariko-Sae-Tomochin-Kojiharu jadi bintang tamu di IMB 12. Sisanya istirahat aja!" terang Mayu.

"Aku mau sama Acchan!" rengek Chieri.

"Satu hari aja, kan, gak bareng? Oh, ya! Ini, kan, Senin. Kamu bisa minta jadwal ama Tsubasa-san sana. Aku cuma tahu jadwal sampai Rabu doang. Minggu kita udah pulang ke Akibastar."

Chieri menurut dan keluar kamar. Tinggallah Mayu seorang diri. Tapi kita abaikan aja karena gak penting #PLAK!

.

Dan sekarang kita ganti scene. Tibalah Momoka di kamar nomor 003 untuk mengamerai Kanata-Yuuko-Takamina. Oke, lupakan! Momoka cuma mau muncul di cerita!

"Takamina-san! Ranjangmu di sebelahku sini, ya!" pinta Kanata sambil mengelus-elus ranjang yang di pojok kanan.

"Curang! Kenapa kau di tengah, Kanata?! Aku juga mau dekat Takamina!" Yuuko langsung melompat menerjang Kanata. Mohon jangan dilihat adegan kekerasan setelah ini!

"Hei, hei! SUDAH!" lerai Takamina. Memang Yuuko dan Kanata sudah berhenti acak-acakkan sambil gulat-gulatan plus sumo-sumoan, tapi hasilnya tuh rambut Kanata yang kayak pohon cemara sekarang lebih mirip pohon beringin. Kalo Yuuko sekarang rambutnya gaya ala Uchiha Sasuke. Miris banget ngeliatnya -.-

"TAKAMINA!" Yuuko berdiri sambil ngerapiin rambutnya. Ajaib bin nggak mungkin, langsung rapi. "Ranjangmu di tengah, mengerti?!"

"Hei!" Kanata ikut berdiri. "Kaupikir Takamina milikmu seorang?!"

"Makanya aku suruh dia di tengah biar adil!"

"Heh! Aku bukan milik diantara kalian berdua!"

Kanata dan Yuuko menatap Takamina tajam. "Terus milik siapa?!"

"Ngh ... ngh ..."

2. 3.

Bahaya, Takamina! -.-

.

"Wah, enak banget disini! Kira-kira Chieri dan Mayuyu ngapain, ya?" kata Acchan. Ia lagi di kedai es krim. Sebentar lagi, dia pingin ke spa. Begitu pikirnya. "Untung bokap gue ngasih uang banyak semasa ke Indonestar. Gue tahu ini dosa, tapi gue bilang ke dia kalau gue nginap-nya satu bulan! Hahaha ...!"

Masya Allah! Astaga, ini anak pingin jadi idola atau tukang korupsi? X_X

"Ehem, Nona Acchan. Ini es krim yang Anda pesan," salah seorang pelayan wanita membawa es krim coklat di nampan. Momoka suka coklat! Pingin, nih ... :9

"Oh, iya, makasih!" Acchan mengambil es krim dengan semangat. "Enak banget disini, ya! Di Akibastar malah latihan melulu, kaga ada kesempatan buat refreshing!"

Setelah selesai makan es krim, Acchan bayar di kasir (ya, iyalah! Jangan nambah dosa lagi dengan mencuri -_-). Apa dia sudah puas? Belum, lah! Acchan bilang pingin ke spa, kan? Kita ikuti aja kemauan dari The Queen of AKB48 ini.

Acchan memasuki ruang spa. Spa ini spa Official-nya Balistar (apa lagi ini? -.-), planet yang terkenal dengan pantai Kuta itu, lhooooo! Lengkap dengan sunset-nya.

"Wooooow. Di Akibastar gak ada kayak gini!"

Momoka yakin dia ketagihan ma Indonestar! Ketahuilah, Acchan. Di Indonestar ini luar biasa tapi banyak juga orang-orang ndeso berkeliaran disini. Contohnya Momoka TAT.

.

_Swimming Pool Scene_

"Ini hidup namanya ..."

Yuuko yang udah selesai mengintrogasi Takamina (salah, Takamina kabur!) sekarang sedang santai di kolam renang (salah! Dia duduk di kursi santainya aja!) sambil nyegerin otak. Maklumlah ... isi kepala Yuuko itu macam-macam.

"Huff ... setelah ini aku akan mencari Takamina sebelum dia direbut oleh Kanata!" tekad Yuuko. Yuuko segera bangkit dari kursi santainya. Sayang sekali, belum apa-apa nasib buruk udah menimpa. Yuuko terpeleset ke kolam. Syukur ... #PLAK!

"Buwah! Pweh!" ehk? Dia ngomong apa? "Hoooy! Tolongin gue, dong!"

Alhashil, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki umur 5 tahun yang menginap di hotel ini juga. Ia cuma bengong ngeliat Yuuko.

"Woy, bego! Tolongin gue!"

Ya, ampun! Beraninya ngomong gitu ke anak-anak!

"Waaaaa!" tuh, anak tadi nangis, kan? "Mommy! Help me! There is a monster in the swimming pool (grammar jelek XP)!"

"Tuh anak ngomong bahasa alien apa?!" Yuuko memandang jijik ke anak tadi. Kayak dia suci banget, ya? -_-

"Yes, honney? What's wrong?" mama si anak ngehampiri.

"Eh, udah! Setop ngomong bahasa aliennya! Bantuin gue napa?!"

"Oh, Darling! That is Ooshima Yuuko the 9th!"

"Dia ngomongin nama gue!" hidung Yuuko mekar bangga.

"Who is she?"

Yuuko mendengus kesal. Kali ini dia ngerti maksud dari ungkapan anak tadi. Ibunya gak menjawab dan menarik anak tadi pergi.

"Hueee. Kok, gue gak ditolongin TAT?!"

.

Chieri akhirnya menemukan Tsubasa setelah berabad-abad (bohong) mencari Tsubasa. Melewati semak belukar (?) dan naga yang siap memangsa, ia akhirnya bisa menemukan tempat Tsupunzel tinggal (-_-).

"Tsupunzel! Tsupunzel! Merunduklah agar aku bisa bicara padamu!"

Harus diakui, Tsubasa-san tinggi, tapi ...

"Chieri! Apa maksud ungkapanmu tadi?!" seru Tsubasa.

"L—lupakan saja! Hehehe ..."

Tsubasa mendesah. "Ada apa, Chieri?"

"Hng ... aku boleh minta jadwal sementara kita di Indonestar?" pinta Chieri. Karena anak ini manis dan polos, hati kejam Tsubasa luluh juga (*0*).

"Oh, iya, Chieri Sayang! Tunggu sebentar ..."

Sejak kapan Chieri punya jurus menyihir orang menjadi lembut terhadapnya?

"Nah, ini Chieri!"

Chieri berlonjak girang. Ia berterima kasih dan pergi.

"Mari kita lihat ..." Chieri memandang jadwal di tangannya. "Senin : Istirahat. Selasa : sore pukul 16.30 WIB manggung di 00% Ampuh GlobalTV. Malam pukul 20.00 WIB Acchan, Chieri, Yuuko, Takamina, Kanata, dan Mayuyu menghadiri acara Hitam Putih. Pukul 21.15 WIB Sonata dan Yukirin dikontrak buat iklan es krim Magma (bukan Magnum). Rabu : pagi makan di restoran luar hotel. Waktu dan tempat restoran terserah Takamina. Pukul 10.03 WIB Chieri, Kojiharu, dan Tomochin diundang ke Dahsyat RCTI. Diwaktu yang sama, Acchan ada handshake event bersama dengan sister group AKB0048—JKT0048. Uhh ... aku juga mau! Baik, lanjut. Sorenya pukul 17.00 WIB, Mariko dan Orine jadi bintang tamu acara Wisata Kuliner. Sayaka, Sae, dan Acchan ada acara untuk menandatangani single terbaru AKB. Kamis : pagi pukul 10.12 WIB, Acchan mempromosikan JKT0048 di Dahsyat. Pagi pukul 10.34 WIB, Megumi syuting video klip single solo-nya. Wuiss! Keren! Terus ... pukul 14.00 WIB siang, Acchan ada pemotretan. Pukul 20.00 WIB konser besar di lapangan terbuka. AKB0048 kenkyusei, Acchan nyanyi solo, successor, terus Nagisa no Cherry, kenkyusei lagi, dan successor lagi. Jum'at : konser kedua pukul 19.30 WIB. Sabtu : refreshing dan istirahat. Minggu : pulang. Waw ... banyak sekali jadwalnya. Terlebih Acchan ..." Chieri menatap kertas jadwal tersebut. Kira-kira apa dia bisa, ya? Jadwal padat begitu butuh kesabaran, latihan, dan kerja keras! Harus jaga kesehatan, nih ...

"Sepertinya, besok bakal sulit dihadapi, nih ... besok dan seterusnya!"

**TO BE NEXT STAGE~**

**.**

Minna, gomen! Banyak sekali kata-kata kasar dan nggak pantas disini TAT

Alhamdulillah dan syukurlah, fanfic ini bisa di-update chapter 2 nya ... T_T

Meski ini jelek, saya berharap anda menikmatinya. Oh, ya! Soal jadwal ... waktu yang terdapat disana gak sesuai dengan realita kita jadi jangan terlalu dibandingkan. Jika ada yang kurang jelas atau sangat tidak jelas silakan tanya. Terkadang aku nggak tahu apa yang kutulis. Nah, minna! Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Berharap kalian ngerti maksud dari Bu Le penjual sayur di cerita ini. Di daerahku, penjual sayur yang perempuan dipanggil Bu Le. Kupikir daerah lain sama, sih ... ah, tapi sudahlah! Paling tidak sudah ada penjelasannya.

Special Thanks :

**Ayame Yumesaki : Terima kasih selama ini sudah bersedia mendukung TAT Fic kakak keren-keren semua. Cepat di publish Roleplay Girl-nya, ya! ;)**

**Racchan Motomiya : Terima kasih banget sudah menyemangati! Kita udah lama, nih gak berkomunikasi :D Sekarang udah update. Tapi bukan yang NagiWara. Sayang banget T^T**

**xxkagaminexx & Chimpy Rush : Kalian berdua fic-nya bagus-bagus! Sumpah, kereeeeen banget! *0* Makasih juga sudah bersedia membaca fic-ku yang berantakan xD**

**Grace (lupa akunmu namanya apa X_X) : Makasih banget sudah membaca semua fic-ku yang dua diantaranya kub*n*i ^_^. Lanjutin dengan cepat fic-mu, ya! Seru, lhoooo! :)**

**SweetTran : Sebenarnya biar ejekanmu itu nyebelin, tetap aja kamu tuh sepupu yang pandai akting manis :P**


End file.
